1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eccentric shaft of a rotary piston internal combustion engine of trochoidal type of construction with a housing consisting of a dual-curvature mantle runway and side parts; the housing has an eccentric shaft passing therethrough; a triangular piston upon an eccentric of the eccentric shaft rotates in continuous sliding engagement with the sealing parts thereof against the mantle runway in a planetary movement. The invention concerns especially a multi-disk rotary piston internal combustion engine of the same type of construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such internal combustion engines have an advantage over previous or conventional aircraft engines such that with equal output or performance considerably smaller or more novel proportions or scale prevails, especially in an axial plan view and most of all a considerably smaller or more nominal weight. This makes such internal combustion engines especially adapted and suitable for aircraft engines. The greatest weight proportion of such a rotary piston internal combustion engine is represented by the eccentric shaft, which weight is so much more effective and consequential respectively the more compact such an engine is arranged or constructed and in relation to the proportion or scale thereof being more efficient and stronger in the output or performance thereof.
An object of the present invention accordingly is to fulfill and provide features or measures to reduce the weight of such eccentric shafts accompanied by maintenance of the complete bending- and torsional-strength or stability thereof.